Books
by Alice Parker
Summary: Saturday night. Ordinary chat turns into serious talk. PxS See Friday. Night.


НАЗНАЗВАНИЕ: Книжки  
АВТОР: AliceParker/Mona  
EMAIL:  
КАТЕГОРИИ: Romance  
ПЕРСОНАЖИ/ПАРЫ: Пип/Виктория  
РЕЙТИНГ:PG  
ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЯ: нет  
СОДЕРЖАНИЕ: Субботний вечер. привычная беседа Пипа и Виктории переходит в серьёзный разговор. Продолжение рассказа "Пятница. Вечер."  
СТАТУС: завершено  
ОТ АВТОРА: о ревности

Субботний вечер в особняке организации Хеллсинг.  
Серас Виктория ходила туда-обратно по одному и тому же маршруту, каждый раз относя из библиотеки в свою комнату стопку книг. Она передвигалась мелкими шажочками, потому что боялась выронить книги из-за своей природной неловкости и детской неуклюжести. Вики сдула упавшую на лицо челку, поскольку руки у нее были заняты. По субботам и воскресеньям Хозяин Хозяина разрешила ей свободную форму одежды, чему Серас была несказанно рада, поэтому и нарядилась в желтую юбку в складку, простую белую футболочку с V-образным вырезом, обула белые туфельки-тапочки с ремешком, а на руку надела браслет из сердечек и цветочков. Словом, милый и простой образ.  
В это время Пип шёл по коридору, топая своими ботинками. Направляясь в свою комнату, он поднялся по лестнице и обогнул угол, прошел по коридору в предвкушении сна или хотя бы телевизора, потому как прошлой ночью барные девицы его изрядно вымотали, а весь день он отходил от этого, хотя и была кое-какая работа. Увидев, как Серас выходит со стопкой книг из библиотеки, он замер. «Серас в гражданском. Серас. Виктория. В. Гражданской. Одежде. Серас в гражданском??!!!!". Он был настолько шокирован, что не сразу обратил внимание, что она тащит эти тяжеленные книги.  
-Девчушка, что это с тобой? А ну давай сюда, - подошел к ней Пип. - Такая нарядная и тяжести таскаешь.  
У капитана сегодня добрый настрой, хотя он мог и вдоволь поиздеваться над её нарядом. Мог не помогать вовсе, ведь она была в состоянии носить тяжести намного превосходящие по весу те, которые он был способен поднять. Пип неотрывно смотрел на её юбку, прикидывая, насколько она длиннее/короче униформы, и бесстыдно глазел на кофточку, точнее на грудь, потому что он никогда не видел её в одежде с вырезом.  
-Зачем это вы мне помогаете? Я и сама могу – сказала Вики, опустив глаза - И я вовсе не нарядная, я просто… просто так… - Вики хорошо помнила грустное окончание вчерашнего вечера, и из-за этого пребывала весь день в унынии и тоске, а, встретив капитана, вовсе не находила для него слов. Сегодня Виктория снова почувствовала себя ненужной. Когда умер ее отец, это чувство глубоко поселилось в ней. Потом был приют - там оно разрослось и окрепло. Потом убили весь ее отряд- это подкосило ее. Ощущение ненужности начало проходить здесь, в этом доме с людьми, которые о ней заботились - с добрым и учтивым Волтером, с Хозяином, который хоть и был несговорчив, но учил ее, и помогал ей понять себя, свою новую обретенную сущность, … с капитаном. Но вчера она снова остро почувствовала это - ненужность. «Зачем ему я, если он едет к другим? зачем вообще всё это?» Подобные мысли не давали Вики покоя весь прошедший день.  
- Jolie, - сказал Пип и снова не без удовольствия осмотрел её. Он никогда не пытался прятать глаза, когда видел красивую девушку. И он знал, почему ей грустно. Он даже предполагал, что она плакала вчера. - Потому что девушки в гражданском тяжести не таскают - улыбнулся Пип.  
-Не утруждайте себя, капитан. Вы же шли к себе в комнату, чтобы отдыхать. Я сама сделаю все, – ее голос был тихим. - Мне немного еще осталось отнес…- Он забрал у неё книги.  
- Отдохну на том свете. Так куда тащить? – спросил Пип.  
- Да… ко мне… в комнату.. в подвал, - какая-то грустная вымученная улыбка появилась на лице Серас. - Знаете, где Хозяин живет? Ну, вот там же и моя комната находится, только немного в другой стороне. Внизу, в общем.  
Вики покорно следовала за Пипом мелкими шажочками.  
- Серас, я знаю, где твоя комната, - ответил Пип, слегка склонив голову на бок. - Вот когда мы с Дэйвисом устанавливали там жучки... – наиграно произнес он, глядя вперёд и шагая по коридору.  
От слов капитана Серас чуть не хватил удар. Она резко остановилась как вкопанная -ЧТО???!!! Жуки!!! Какие еще жуки!!!!!! - на ее лице читалась явная паника. Вики с ужасом пыталась вспомнить, всё не предназначенное для чужих глаз, что она делала в своей комнате. У нее подкашивались колени.  
- Да шучу я! Думаешь, Алукард допустил бы это? – Капитан любил подшучивать над ней.  
Виктория спохватилась и быстро догнала Пипа:  
-Ваши шуточки, капитан, меня в гроб загонят когда-нибудь!... Ой! – она прикрыла рукой одну из своих очаровательных улыбок. - Вот я глупость сморозила, правда?? Хи-хи!  
- Ты в гробу до сих пор не спишь? - спросил Пип, надеясь, что она спит в постели. Он часто представлял её там, потому что постель ассоциировалась у него не только со сном.  
Вики в припрыжку бежала за ним, не способная делать такие же гигантские шаги, как капитан:  
- Ну, я попыталась поспать в гробу один раз, но знаете… там тесно! Просто неудобно! Да еще гробик у меня такой маленький, не то, что у хозяина! У него-то гроб 16-го века, а тогда, знаете, какие гробы делали! Ого-го! Так что я сплю в постели, – без умолку щебетала она. - Один раз ко мне зашел Хозяин, чтобы посмотреть, где я сплю, а я - в постели. Так вы представляете, что было! Он очень злился! Ну, я тогда быстро в гроб залезла, чтобы он не сильно ругался, и сидела там, пока он не ушел! - некоторые прядки ее золотисто-рыжих волос подпрыгивали при ходьбе. - Он вообще-то часто заходит, чтобы посмотреть, где я сплю. Знаете, капитан, спать в гробу - это под настроение. Иногда я сплю там и после этого очень хорошо себя чувствую. Но, вообще-то, гроб у меня мрачный, всю охоту отбивает. Другое дело если бы он был розовый, или хотя бы голубенький… Я всё подумываю купить краску-спрей и покрасить его в другой цвет. Но боюсь, Волтер будет ругать меня, ведь он на него столько денег потратил. А Волтер-то ко мне каждый день приходит, поэтому сразу увидит, что я наделала. Он мне приносит... еду, - как всегда быстро и эмоционально рассказывала Вики.  
Пип смотрел вперёд и улыбался, пока слушал, как она щебечет возле его уха. Её звонкий голос эхом раздавался в коридорах. Виктория могла говорить бесконечно. В такие моменты ему еще сильнее хотелось поцеловать её, чем обычно. Хотя бы для того, чтобы не тараторила. Он не сильно толкнул дверь её комнаты носком ботинка и вошёл.  
Вики вошла следом и начала крутиться вокруг него:  
-Да вот сюда. Нет-нет, постойте, лучше сюда. Ой. Нет, вот сюда поставьте - Виктория показала на крышку гроба, – суетливость была одной из ее основных черт.  
Пип, наконец, поставил книги и выпрямился:  
- Зачем тебе столько? Снова Хозяин приказал?  
В ее комнате уже стояли 3 стопки с книгами разной толщины и размера, которые она сама принесла из библиотеки. - Хозяин дал мне задание прочитать всю историю вампиров и еще некоторые исторические сводки по этой теме. Он говорит, что я должна хорошо разбираться в таких вопросах. Даже и не знаю, как все это осилить! – с открытой лучезарной улыбкой ее лицо снова обретало детскую непосредственность, - Еще Хозяин сказал, что будет тщательно проверять моё знание английской истории. А английская история, знаете, какая!? Да там, наверное, веков 15. Ну, вот вы бы смогли все это выучить!!!? У меня в голову все просто это не влезет, - Вики указывала пальцем на свой висок.  
«Резерв». Пип подумал о резерве. Ну, почему его мысли даже после Пятницы Вечера сводятся туда же…  
-Влезет, влезет. Только не понимаю, зачем тебе столько всего надо знать? Так же с катушек можно съехать, если попытаться всё это выучить за один раз, - Пип хотел было закурить, но вспомнил, что он в её комнате, хотя тут и нет улавливающих дым датчиков, которые были натыканы по всему особняку. Он не мог оторвать от неё глаз - такая нарядная Серас. И хотя одежда на ней была обычная, выглядела она нарядно.  
Её комнатка находилась в подвале и поэтому была без окон, но все равно обладала какой-то милой детской девчачестью. Кое-где были разбросаны ее вещи, на столике лежала ее косметика, плеер с дисками. Ничего особенного во всём этом не было, зато сразу было видно, что комната принадлежала девушке: розово-персиковое покрывало на кровати, подушки с котятами, на тумбочке - лак для волос, гель и еще куча женских штучек, запах которых мог уловить Пип.  
-Ох!- Вики показала ему свои черные ладошки с растопыренными пальцами - Смотрите, какие грязные! – ее голосок был звучал весело и задорно, - Это все оттого, что книги пыльные. Я их с самых верхних полок доставала, там они запылились. Я сейчас! – она убежала в ванную, чтобы отмыть руки. В то время Пип думал о том, что ему не часто приходилось бывать в настоящей комнате девушки. Тем более этой девушки. Именно поэтому все вещи он рассматривал с большим интересом, иногда возвращаясь взглядом к её силуэту, теперь уже скрывающемуся в ванной. «Надо выпить, надо выпить надовыпитьнадовыпить...» Капитан Бернадотт нервничал, сам не понимая из-за чего. «Выпить, закурить - неважно, надо расслабиться». Пип продолжал осматривать комнату Серас: возле постели лежал небольшой пестрый коврик - это Вики заставила купить Волтера, аргументируя, что в ее комнате ужасно неуютно, и надо что-то с этим делать. Волтер не мог спорить с этой неуёмной девушкой. Пара женских журналов лежала на тумбочке, зеркальце, расческа. Все очень простое и скромное. В углу наблюдалась интересная картина: горшочек с увядающей засыхающей фиалкой стоял под лампой дневного света. Видимо, Вики очень хотела завести комнатные растения, но без дневного света это было невозможно сделать. Выпросила у Волтера специальную ботаническую лампу дневного света для растений, но, как видно, этой фиалке она не очень хорошо помогала. "Что же она её на свет не отнесла..- подумал Пип, - может, выпросить для нее у садовника уголок в саду?"  
Виктория выскочила из ванной.  
- Так долго отмывалось все это! Ужас какой-то! Представляете, я залезла в какую-то грязь, которая ничем не оттирается, - показывает ему свой локоть с пятном, похожим на деготь или мазут. - Что ж делать-то! Я уже пол куска мыла извела. Никогда бы не подумала, Что в Хэллсинге есть такая грязь!!!  
-Тебе идёт этот наряд, - не сдержался Пип.  
Совершенно смутившись от такой неожиданной и приятной фразы, она опустила глаза - спасибо, капитан. Не думала, что вам такая одежда нравится. Я думала, вы любите девушек таких... ну таких... как сказать.. рокового вида, чти ли…  
- Французы не могут не делать комплиментов. Роковые только для тра… пардон, для развлечения, - он постоянно спотыкался на грязных словечках, потому что часто их использовал.  
Чем больше Виктория Серас смущалась и нервничала, тем быстрее и больше начинала говорить.  
- Ой, ну, капитан, да бросьте, - она оттянула край своей белой футболки. – Ну, вот эту я вообще купила на распродаже. Представляете, попала на такую классную распродажу! Там все со скидкой 40. – Серас защебетала так быстро, что Бернадотту пришлось напрячь свой французский слух, чтобы понять нее. - Это в магазинчике, на пересечении главной и Проспекта Независимости, ну знаете, такой магазинчик… Ой, да вы же там, наверное, ни разу не были! Ну, так вот, а эту юбку я вообще последнюю ухватила, там одна девица была, которая тоже хотела ее купить, но я оказалась быстрее! О, как хорошо, что я ее купила!  
Бернадотт усиленно пытался понять её разговорную речь, хотя и правильную, но такую быструю, что у него звенело в ушах:  
- Стой, стой, стой, стой! Я, конечно, этот твой английский понимаю, не так быстро же!- он разобрал всё, что она сказала, но вникнуть в эту скороговорку сразу было очень сложно.  
- Капитан, ну вы сядьте, – Вики указала на кресло за его спиной. - Сядьте. Что ж вы стоите-то! Вот сюда!  
Капитан словно и вовсе не слышал ее. Вместо этого он протянул руку и потрогал край её кофточки:  
- Так значит... сегодня весь день шоппингом занималась? Девушки помогли или опять одну оставили? - лукаво прищурившись, спросил он. Виктория тактично убрала его руку.  
- Мы все вместе ходили! Мы еще потом зашли в одно кафе… Да вы сядьте, там удобно... девочки взяли мороженое, ну, и я вместе с ними. Ой, знаете, как я люблю мороженое!!! Я просто не смогла удержаться. Меня Хозяин предупреждал. И Волтер мне говорил. Меня, в общем, потом, конечно же, вырвало... господи, что я говорю… - она опустила голову. - Вам же это совсем не интересно. Все мои глупости выслушивать.  
Но Пип просто мог сдержать улыбки, слушая её щебет. Он приподнял её подбородочек и посмотрел ей в глаза с высоты своего роста:  
- Серас, не нервничай так, - у него был спокойный голос, но такой, от которого можно занервничать ещё сильнее.  
Виктория совсем растерялась:  
- Да я.. я.. вообще я не нервничаю.. с чего это вы взяли.. я просто .. я говорю просто.. наверное, быстро слишком для вас, капитан?  
«Боже, сколько она будет тараторить?» И он закрыл её губы своими. Пип почувствовал, какая тёплая у неё кожа, как у "живой". «Наверное, она сильно волнуется».  
Серас Виктория от неожиданности выдавила из себя что-то вроде «ММ!!!», все ее тело напряглось, глаза широко раскрыты, кулаки сжаты. Целовать Викторию, когда она такая нарядная было двойным удовольствием для капитана. Пышная грудь вполне ощутимо касалась его тела. Обычно, на её униформе нашито много карманов, и даже если ему удавалось её обнять, то столько слоёв ткани скрывали самое главное, а тут - тонкая хлопковая футболка. Пип подумал о её белье. Его глаза были закрыты, и он был почти на 90 уверен, что ему влетит за это, но старался целовать её как можно осторожнее, чтобы она не сочла это развратным. В то время в Вики боролись два совершенно противоположенных чувства: ей было неописуемо приятно от того, что капитан целует ее, да еще и не на глазах у кого-то, а в уединении, но в тоже время, она готова была врезать ему так, что он отлетел бы на другой конец комнаты за такое хамское и наглое поведение! В итоге она с силой оттолкнула Пипа так, что он упал в кресло, стоящее позади него. Кресло немного покачнулось назад, но все-таки устояло. Пип сидел, напрягшись от падения, вцепившись в подлокотники, и ошарашено смотрел на Вики. Он ожидал этого, но теперь уже не знал, как быть - она всё равно в любой ситуации отталкивала его от себя как можно дальше.  
- КАПИТАН!!! - возмущенно визжала Вики. - Не вынуждайте меня к применению силы! Вы же знаете, я могу!!! Я просто не хочу вас бить!!!  
Но уже через секунду выражение ее лица с возмущенного сменилось на грустное.  
-Да и вообще... зачем я вам...- она никак не могла забыть то, как он ушёл прошлым вечером. Вот так просто взял и ушел веселиться к лондонским девицам, оставив её наедине со своей печалью. Она прекрасно знала, куда и зачем он идёт.  
Виктория готова была расплакаться. Чтобы он не увидел её хныканья, она отвернулась, и села на кровать, спиной к нему. - У вас всё есть.. Вы не обделены вниманием женщин.  
- И что? Это внимание стоит денег. Кровавых денег, Серас. Разве о таком внимании мечтают люди? - лицо капитана стало серьёзным. Он смотрел на её спину, худенькие плечи и больше всего боялся, что она сейчас расплачется. - Они подарят мне всё внимание, какое только научились дарить. Пока я плачу им деньги.  
Плечики Вики не дрожали, она сидела тихо, чтобы капитан ничего не мог понять. По ее белым щекам катились слезы, но она не всхлипывала. Виктория слышать не могла о деньгах. Она с ума сходила от одной только мысли, что кто-то другой касается её Пипа. Тем более за деньги.  
- А есть нечто такое, что ни за какие деньги не купишь. Ни за кровавые, ни за чистые. Или ты думаешь, что наёмникам свойственно жить только инстинктами? - сказал он мрачным голосом.  
Виктория Серас не смела произнести ни слова, потому что, если бы начала говорить, то точно разревелась бы в голос. Она спиной чувствовала, как он напряжен и, возможно, зол. Зол на нее, за её глупости.  
Пип и правда был зол, потому что не желал, чтобы она думала, будто ему нужны только эти продажные девицы, которые встречаются с ним и трогают его за деньги. Он совсем не хотел, чтобы она так думала. Глядя на Викторию, Пип догадывался, что она плакала, потому что молчала.. Она всё равно не хотела казаться слабой и выдавать своей слабости. Именно поэтому он её и обожает. Худенькие плечи, узкая талия. Она сидела к нему спиной, и он смотрел на неё. Взрослое тело и душа ребёнка. Дух и отвага солдата. За это она ему так дорога.  
Вики попыталась незаметно стереть слезы со своего белого личика. Она старалась, насколько это было возможно, держать себя в руках в присутствии капитана. «Я не могу плакать! Тем более при руководстве. Тем более при нём. Что я вообще себе позволяю! Он сейчас, наверное, думает, что я какая-то неуравновешенная истеричка. Спокойно, Виктория! Спокойно! Никто не умер! Чего ты тут разревелась, как школьница!?»  
Пип поднялся с кресла и подошёл к двери, протянув руку к дверной ручке, он на время замер, стоя к Виктории спиной. Услышав, что он уходит из ее комнаты, Серас проговорила тихим голосом:  
- Извините меня, капитан. Я вообще... вообще... Извините. Я не имею права лезть в вашу жизнь. Вы в праве делать всё, что пожелаете. Я просто… я не думаю, что говорю... Извините, я просто дура.  
- Не дура...- помолчав, он добавил, - Выпей всю мою кровь, Виктория Серас. И покончи с этой моей собачьей жизнью, - тихо сказал он и вышел.  
Пип шёл по коридору, на ходу зажигая сигарету, которая никак не загоралась в этом сыром подвале. "Как она живёт тут, эта девочка? Она должна быть в тепле..". Он достал зажигалку вместо спичек, на ходу выбросил коробок. Ему хотелось врезать кулаком в какую-нибудь стену, но здесь они все были каменные. Он морщился и курил, думая, как дойдёт до своей комнаты и вмажет по дверце шкафа со всей силы. Так он и сделал.  
Захлопнув за собой дверь, Бернадотт, зажав в зубах сигарету, изо всей силы с размаху двинул кулаком по дверце шкафа. Благо, в особняке мебель была крепкая, из толстого дуба, поэтому со шкафом ничего не случилось, а Пип получил сильный ушиб правой руки. Он втянул воздух через зубы и сжал руку, сел на кровать и опустил голову.


End file.
